Un groupe pour couverture
by Geek of Zik
Summary: Lorsque un des plus gros producteurs de musiques au monde se met à trafiquer de la drogue et des prostituées pour le vendre à ses groupes, cela ne passe pas inaperçu pour les services secrets... ENcore une fois, une équipe de choc de Chérub va être mis sur le coup... Rated T ou M suivant les chaps
1. Prologue

Salut !

Donc ! Voila une fic sur un mes univers favori, celui de Chérub !

Je tiens juste a vous dire, que ce chapitre est un prologue ! C'est a dire, que si il finit, dans le vide, c'est normal !

J'ai rajouté le premier chapitre, de facon a ce que vous ne vous ennuyer pas trop.

Une derniere petite chose, ces deux chapitres sont des pilotes ! Cad, que si ils n'ont pas de succes, je ne continuerai pas, désolé !

Voili voilou !

Bonne lecture !

Et pour lire la premiere partie de ce chapitre, je vous conseille d'écouter Down with the sickness de Disturbed !

* * *

-Can you feel that ?

Il se tenait droit au centre de la pièce. Son ordinateur, allumé, laissait entendre le son d'une chanson de Disturbed. Après avoir vérifié que les murs étaient bien insonorisés, il avait branché son micro. On avait beau lui dire qu'il chantait bien, il avait horreur que des gens qu'il le connaissent l'entendent.

-Oh shit...

L'instrumental de la chanson résonnait dans la salle. Il se préparait au précouplet, qu'il aimait tant... Plus que 2 mesures... 1...

-OH AH AHAHAHAH

Un petit headbang pour la forme. Puis les paroles. Au ton près. Il adorait chanter sur ses chansons préférés. Un sourire s'étala de plus en plus sur ces lèvres, au fur et à mesure qu'il chantait. Il ne vivait plus que pour ça. Et pour Chérub. C'était les deux entités qui l'avait sorti de la merde.

-Get up, Come on get down with the sickness !

Get up come on get down with the sickness !

Get up...

Tiens ? Des pas ne venaient ils pas de résonner de l'exterieur ? Il arrêta la musique, et se dirigea vers la porte. Qui pouvais bien être dehors à cette heure ci ? Et dans ce coin paumé du campus en plus ? Il s'était isolé exprès.

Il ouvrit la porte de la grange désaffectée du campus de Cherub, savourant un court instant l'air frais de cette nuit de juillet. Il faisait bon et une douce brise soufflait tranquillement dans ses cheveux méchés blanc. Il regarda la Lune une seconde puis baissa les yeux. Zara, la directrice du campus, était planté devant lui, et le regardai d'un regard peu hospitalier.

-Et merde... Souffla le jeune homme.

-Mattew, dans mon bureau. Et vite.

Mattew Jordisson. 16 ans. A Chérub depuis ses 9 ans, après l'emprisonnement de son père, Jack Stricken, pour détention et usages de stupéfiant, viol, et acte de barbarie sur mineur. Heureusement, le viol n'avait pas été réalisé sur la personne de Mattew. Il avait été sélectionne pour ses grandes capacités de réflexion et ses réflexes incroyables au combat. On lui découvrit, également, plus tard, des aptitudes de sniper.

Il réussit brillamment ses 100 jours, et avait même été félicité indirectement par Large pour son endurance. Si son T shirt bleu marine lui as été accordé à sa première mission, il dut attendre plusieurs mission avant d'avoir d'avoir son t shirt noir. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que à plusieurs reprises, un autre agent lui avait fait de l'ombre. Il avait été jusqu'à falsifier ses rapports de mission. Mais tous les professeurs et ses directeurs de mission s'accordent a dire qu'il aurait du être le plus jeune T shirt noir que Chérub ais jamais vu.

Ses amis le décrivent comme quelqu'un de plutôt expansif, ce qui est étonnant, étant donné tout ce qu'il a vécu. Ses passions sont la musique et les jeux vidéos. Le bruit court également qu'il aime s'adonner au chant, même si ce n'est que sous la douche, se défends-t-il. Il est d'un naturel gai, mais peu devenir vraiment mauvais si on le provoque. Il se met vite en colère, à un caractère explosif. Mais il deviens rarement agressif. Pour qu'il devienne violent, il faut qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur, ce qui est rare. Et dans ce cas là, il faut au moins 2 adultes pour le canaliser. Il a une force brute déconcertante, et, allié a ses réflexes affûtés par les arts martiaux, cela fait de lui un guerrier d'une puissance incroyable.

Il a écoper de peu de punitions. Mais elles étaient plutôt grave. Abstenu de mission pendant 6 mois après un acte de violence incroyable qui envoya un T shirt blanc à l'hôpital avec les bras droit cassé, l'épaule gauche déboîtée, le nez cassé, et trois côtes flottantes brisées. Il semble bon de préciser que Mattew n'as pas pris un seul coup lors de cet accrochage. Cette punition est toujours en vigueur au grand désespoir de l'intéressé. Une autre fois, et ce qui est beau, c'est qu'il est venu se dénoncer, il avait fumer du cannabis lors d'une mission. Sa punition a été 160h de travaux d'intérêt général.

En résumé, c'est un très bon éléments, si il pouvait se débarrasser du côté violent de sa personnalité.

Zara ferma le dossier et le posa sur le bureau. Elle regarda l'adolescent, qui semblait vraiment gêné.

-Qu'est ce que tu fichais dans cet entrepôt, Mattew ?

-Euh... Hésita-t-il, penaud, Pas grand chose Zara... Je te jure... Rien qui est interdit par le règlement...

Zara regarda le jeune homme. Elle se doutai bien qu'il n'avait rien fait d'illégal. Elle le connaissais depuis 7 ans et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Il était un peu comme son premier fils. Mais même si elle était désaffectée, la grange était équipé d'un service de sécurité, qui avait été déclenché plusieurs fois, et, toujours par Mattew. La femme le savait car elle avait été vérifié qui était là, discrètement, en guettant la sortie de l'entrepôt.

De son côté, le chanteur remerciait Dieu que Zara n'aie pas eu la merveilleuse idée de regarder à l'intérieur. Elle aurait vu son magnifique pied de micro et aurait tout compris. La, il avait juste à sortir un gros bobard. Il réfléchit sans le laisser paraître. Qu'est ce que l'on pouvait faire dans une grande grange comme ça ? Quelque chose pour être seul. Quelque chose dont on as honte. Mais qui nécessite plus de place qu'une chambre.

-Je m'entraînais à un nouvel art martial, fit il.

-Ah oui ? Demanda Zara, Et lequel est ce ?

-Le Krav Maga. C'est un art israélien. Il consiste a mettre hors d'état de nuire le plus vite possible, et le plus efficacement. Sans aucune limite de combat.

Il ne mentait qu'à moitié. Il était réellement en train d'apprendre ce sport. Il avait demandé au sensei quelques conseil, et avait même mené ses propres recherches personnelles.

Zara le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Tu mens bien, Mattew. Mais le Krav Maga, ça se pratique à deux. D'autant plus quand on est débutant.

-...

Merde.

-Bon bah je crois que le mieux, c'est d'aller voir ce qu'il y a dans cette foutue grange ! Lança la proviseur.

Il réfléchit très vite. Le mieux, c'était de le dire maintenant. Dans tout les cas, elle le découvrirai...

-Bon, d'accord Zara. Je vais te dire ce qu'il y a, là bas...

-Tu en as mis du temps à te décider !

-Mais je veux vraiment que tu le garde pour toi, Zara, j'ai pas envie que ça se sache...

-Crache le morceau, mon grand.

-Bah, en fait, je chante. Et comme je veux que personne ne m'entende, je m'installe là bas, la nuit, et je suis tranquille...

Un silence se fit. Elle lui sourit.

-Bah, voilà ! Suffisait de le dire !

-Quoi ? C'est tout ? Demanda Mattew étonné

-Non, c'est pas tout ! Tu peux utiliser la grange quand tu veux !


	2. First Battle

De nouveau Salut !

Ce chapitre signe le véritable début de l'histoire !

Je suis ouvert a toutes les reviews, bonne ou mauvaise. Je veux vraiment m'améliorer ^^

Sinon, pour les 2 premieres partie, je vous conseille Smash Smouth- All Stars

Et Rock is Dead_Marylin Manson, pour la derniere partie !

Hope you enjoy !

* * *

-WAAAAAAAAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER !

10H du matin. Un jeune homme avait fait irruption dans la chambre de Mattew. Il était petit, trapu, avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Ses cheveux roux coupés courts tranchait avec le mat de sa peau. Oui, je sais un rouquin métisse, c'est rare.

-Martin... Il est 10h... grogna l'adolescent, toujours couché. Laisse moi dormir 3h de plus, on est en vacances...

-Justement, raison de plus ! Allez mec, grouille ton fion ! Ya Jean qui t'attends ! (note de l'auteur : Se prononce jin, c'est un prénom féminin)

-C'est bon, elle peut attendre. Je sors pas avec elle... Enfin pas encore...

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

-Vantard, va ! Répondis son meilleur ami.

-Arrête mec, c'est tellement évident... Cette meuf ne sais pas dissimulé ses sentiments.

-Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas le faire mec.

Mattew fronça les sourcils, et se tourna vers son ami, envoyant valser les draps autour de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que tout le monde, excepté Jean et intéressée, sait que tu en pinces pour L...

-Stop, Le coupa t-il. Ne vas pas plus loin. J'ai pas envie d'en entendre parler, vu ?

-C'est toi qui vois, mon chou, rigola Martin. Aller viens, c'est l'heure du breakfast.

-Hi guys, lança Mattew, en arrivant dans le refectoire.

-Salut, répondirent, de façon plus ou moins joyeuses Rat, Lauren, Dante, Bruce, Jean, Darren et Lexie (nda : personnages imaginaires eux aussi)

-Tu as réussi a le sortir du lit, Martin ! Tu remonte dans mon estime ! S'esclaffa Dante.

L'intéressé adressa un doigt d'honneur au jeune homme.

-Je te merde, Dis répondis le rouquin.

-Oh, excuse moi hein ! S'exclama notre héros, Tout le monde n'as pas la chance de n'avoir besoin que d'une heure par nuit, comme Martin !

-Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais Martin, dis Rat. Je dors 10h par nuit et je suis vanné H24... En plus, ça doit être chiant pendant que tout les autres dorment... Tu dois pas savoir quoi faire...

-Non, ça va, je me démerde ! Dis Martin, D'ailleurs, Darren, je suis prêt pour tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi, y a quoi tout à l'heure ? Demanda Jean.

-Une repet' du groupe de Darren. Je tape l'incruste comme batteur, sourit il.

-Mais on est toujours à la recherche d'un chanteur, surenchérit Darren. Il y a pas un seul foutu chanteur sur le campus. Enfin, pas un seul BON chanteur.

Il y eut un silence à table. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi répondre. Un malaise émanait de Mattew, sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

-Bref, c'est la merde. Lança le jeune homme, changeant brutalement de sujet. Bon les gars, je vais au dojo. Qui pour venir avec moi ? J'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul.

-Non merci ! Cria Bruce, J'ai déjà donné !

Rat qui était nouveau dans la bande, tout comme Lauren, s'esclaffa. Il n'avais jamais vu le chanteur en action.

-Tiens, tu as peur de lui, Bruce ?

-Vas te mesurer à lui, on en reparlera.

Rat regarda attentivement Mattew. Ce n'était pas une tour de muscles. Ses cheveux longs et méchés lui donnaient un look plutôt androgyne. Absolument pas menaçant. Il était assez petit. Et même si c'est muscles étaient bien dessinés, il n'étaient pas énormes. Cela lui donnait un air assez fluet.

-Ok, je relève le défi.

-Tu viendra pas te plaindre... marmonna Bruce. Il ne fait que s'entrainer, depuis qu'il a été suspendu de mission, il ya 4 mois... Et il as encore deux mois a tirer.

-Meuh si, je vais l'exploser.

-Si tu le dis...

Kimono sur le tatami. Le sensei sur le côté, et Lauren dans un coin pour surveiller Rat.

-Tu veux un style précis ? Ou un combat libre ? Demanda Mattew

-Combat libre plutôt ?

Un sourire carnassier s'étala sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Tout les coups sont permis ?

-Sauf en dessous de la ceinture.

-D'accord. Allez y Sensei !

Un petit temps.

-HAJIME !

Coup de pied sauté circulaire de Mattew, paré par Rat. Un contre à l'estomac. Un encaissement parfait. Le chanteur lui tort le bras, le tire, lui mets 2 doigts dans le nez, et le tire vers l'arrière. 5 secondes de combat et Rat est déjà neutralisé. Fauchage de jambes de Mattew. Rat s'effondre. Direct gauche au niveau du front. Impact brutal. Rat est éjecté. Mouvement de capoeira de Mattew. Coup à l'estomac. Mattew se relève. Rat, non. La sensei compte.

-1... 2... 3... 4...

Le décompte se poursuit jusqu'à 10.

-C'est tout Rat ? Allez, ça ta juste sonner, lance le jeune homme, Je sais que tu en as plus dans le calçif. Ça t'as surpris, c'est tout. Debout.

Rat grogna, mais se mis debout.

-Ah ah, au moins t'as pas la grosse tête, tu sais que ça ma surpris. Tu m'aura pas la prochaine fois.

-Ça, par contre, j'en serais pas si sur. Soit pas trop sur de toi, sinon tu sera surpris une autre fois.

Les deux garçons réajuste leurs kimono, se salue et se fixe du regard.

-HAJIME !

Rat porte le premier coup. Coup de pied, direct à l'aine. Interception de Mattew, qui attrape également sa jambe et le fait tournoyer sur lui même. Il se plante sur le tatami. Mattew se relève. Rat aussi. Uppercut de la part de l'expert qui plie l'amateur en deux. Coup dans le nez, qui envoie valser Rat de nouveau. Le même mouvement de capoeira. Roulade tres rapide. Matt le chope à la volée à la gorge, arme son poing et...

-Bon, qu'on arrête ce combat, ça va tourner au lynchage. Lança une voix de femme mure.

Mattew, en sueur, s'arrête et regarde la direction d'où la voix venait. Zara se tenait là. Elle regardai d'un œil sévère la main du jeune homme, qui contenait le cou de Rat. Il lâcha prise, et le jeune homme s'effondra au sol.

-Ca va mec ?

-T'inquiètes, je vais survivre.

-Viens ici Mattew. Lança Zara.

Elle lui tendis une envellope.

-Exceptionnellement. On a besoin de toi.

Matt souris.

AVIS DE MISSION :

CE DOSSIER EST CLASSE CONFIDENTIEL.

* * *

Voili Voilou, Balancez des reviews sans compter !


	3. Escape

Salut ! C GoZ, pour vous servir ! ^^

Voici donc la fin de ce pilote de fic chérub, lâchez vous et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Si vous n'êtes pas convaincant je serais forcé de m'arréter... :p

C'est un chapitre long, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il y en as deux en 1 ! Autant dire que je vous ais gâtés !

Autre nouvelle, désolé pour ceux qui me soutiennent, mais vous devrez attendre septembre pour avoir la suite (je pars dans un coin paumé -")

Sorry !

Peut être, aurez vous une surprise, courant juillet... ;)

Allez, bonne lecture ! M.

* * *

Après avoir pris une douche, Mattew courut à toute vitesse vers la salle de réunion. Enfin ! Après 4 mois d'abstinence de mission, il allait enfin pouvoir se bouger de nouveau, se glisser dans la peau de son nouveau personnage ! Qu'est ce que ça allait être cette fois ? Trafic de drogue ? Policier véreux ? Mafieux ?

Il débarqua comme un fusée dans la salle de réunion. Zara s'y trouvai, ainsi que Darren, Martin, Lauren, et 2 autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il salua ses amis d'un sourire, et adressa un signe de tête aux autres. Zara commença :

-Mattew, est ce que tu connais cette homme ?

Une silhouette se dessina sur l'écran à l'arrière de la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un homme chauve aux lunettes de soleil, qui portait des piercings aux oreilles. Il avait un visage plutôt patibulaire, et semblait regarder le monde avec mépris. Martin le reconnut très vite.

-Bien sur que je le connais ! C'est Helmut Shanks, le directeur de la Streetrunner Records. Un des plus gros caïds du monde de la musique.

-En effet ! Voilà un moment qu'on le soupçonne d'importer et exporter de la drogue, des prostituées, ainsi que des armes.

-Et on as eu confirmation de nos soupçon il ya peu. Dis l'une des personne qu'il ne connaissais pas.

C'était un homme d'âge moyen, qui avait dans le regard une volonté qui brillait de mille feu. Il était grand, baraqué, et semblait avoir tout vu de la vie. Ses cheveux, coupés en brosse, lui donnait un air de militaire. Il portait un baggy avec des Docs, ainsi qu'un t shirt moulant KoRn. Mattew mit un moment à le reconnaître

-Mais attendez... Vous seriez pas... Vous seriez pas Jonathan Davis ? Vous lui ressemblez énormément ! Les dreads en moins.

-Ah ah ! C'est moi, gamin !

-Mattew, je te présente Jonathan Heat. Il travaille pour le MI5 depuis 1988. Il participe a cette mission depuis plus de 20 ans. Il a réussi à devenir l'un des préférés de Helmut, après de dures années de collaboration avec cet escroc.

-Alors, comme ça, KoRn, c'est le MI5 ?

-Oui, expliqua Jonathan. Et à vrai dire gamin, on a quasiment fait tout le boulot. On a découvert comment, où et quand ce faisait les livraisons. Maintenant, on avais juste besoin d'une demande. KoRn ne pouvait pas me faire de demande. On en as jamais montré le besoin, après 20 ans dans la boite, ça aurait fait tâche une si grosse livraison. On a donc besoin d'un groupe jeune, qui consomme énormément. Avec des agents postés à l'envoi et à l'arrivé, ça devrait le faire.

-Ok, Lança Mattew, après un moment de réflexion, Et moi dans tout ça?

-Oui Zara, Renchérit Lauren, Et lui ? On avais besoin d'un chanteur, pas d'un pro du combat rapproché.

Zara la regarda d'un air consterné. Mattew avait peur de comprendre.

-Mais... C'est lui le chanteur, Répondis Zara.

Silence stupéfait. Surprise de Mattew.

-ZARA ! PUTAIN !

-Mattew, essaye de comprendre, tu es le seul chanteur sur ce campus ! Toi seul peut le faire !

-C'est hors de question !

-Petit, surenchérit Jonathan, en refusant cette mission, tu met 20 ans d'investigation à l'eau.

-Désolé. (puis a tous:) ET LE PREMIER QUI L'OUVRE JE LE DEMONTE !

Furieux, il sorti de la salle pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Mec, tu es là ? Demanda Martin.

-Martin, sors.

L'intéressé poussa tout de même la porte, et la referma derrière lui. Il y eut un temps de silence. Le rouquin regardai son meilleur ami. Il était torse nu, ses haltères par terre autour de lui. Ses muscles avait triplé de volume. Et il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état de rage. Il devait faire attention à chacun de ses mots. Dans ces cas là, Mattew avait le même potentiel explosif qu'une bombe nucléaire. Fallait vraiment pas l'astiquer de trop près. Il garda ses distances :

-Mec...

-Martin. Tu me connais. C'est mauvais pour ta santé d'être là, maintenant.

-On est ami, mec. Et je sais ce que je risque.

-...

Un temps :

-Dans ces cas là, tu me fais penser à Hulk.

Mattew rit jaune.

-T'as rien de plus fin ?

-Si, mais après, ça ferait vraiment vanne.

De nouveau un silence.

-Mec, on se connait depuis 7 ans maintenant. On est arrivés en même temps, même notre examen d'entrée on la fait ensemble. On connaît tout les petits secrets de l'autre. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais...

Mattew ne savait quoi répondre.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ? En plus, ce n'est pas une honte...

Un silence de nouveau.

-Ça l'est pour moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu connais le principe de la mutilation ? C'est un phénomène de compensation. Tu transmets toute ta douleur mentale dans une douleur physique. Ça deviens une addiction, très rapidement, lorsque la douleur mentale est trop puissante. C'est cette sorte de phénomène là qui m'as poussé a chanter. Je chantai toute ma rage, tu sais quand mon...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il secoua la tête et reprit.

-Et quand on se mutile, on ne veux que personne ne voies ces blessures. Parce que, si quelqu'un les voyait, ce serait un signe de faiblesse. On se sentirait violé dans son intimité. Le chant a le même effet. Et même à toi... même à toi mec...

Il releva la tête. Deux larmes coulait de son œil gauche, l'autre était empli de larmes.

-Mec, sors. S'il te plait...

Martin comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il battit en retraite. Darren et Lauren l'attendait de l'autre côté.

-Alors ?

-C'est mort.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Darren

-C'est mort, c'est tout. Se ferma le rouquin.

-Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Mattew ?

Refus de tête général. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant. Il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Zara leur avait filé le tuyau de la grange. Il n'y était pas non plus. Ni au dojo. Une rumeur disait même qu'il avait déserté. Mais personne n'y croyait. Il aimait Chérub plus que personne. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté...

-Ressert moi une pinte, vieux...

C'était un vieux bar. Il était le seul client. Un vieux barbu se tenait derrière le bar, regardant le jeune homme avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Écoute, jeunot, tu es le seul client, et ce que je dis, c'est pas bon pour la clientèle. Mais tu sembles pas vraiment en état de continuer de boire. C'est ta sixième pinte, et la bière est très forte...

-T'es pas mon père, et mon destin prochain est d'aller vomir dans les buissons. Peut-être même que j'aurais la chance de pouvoir me blottir contre un arbre pour pioncer...

-Oh, dis moi gamin on dirait que ten as pas mal sur la patate...

-Bien vu Sherlock...

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis le vieil homme dis d'une voix bourrue :

-Tu n'es surement pas la première âme en peine qui viens là. Et je leur dis toujours la même chose. Mon père me disait toujours, « tout ce qui ne te tue pas, te rends plus fort ». Mais penses tu, j'en avais rien a foutre. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour. Ma copine venait de me quitter. J'ai fais une grosse dépréssion. Et là, mon meilleur pote est venu, et m'as foutu un énorme pied au cul. Il as ouvert les rideaux, et il a juste dis « il fait beau aujourd'hui ». J'ai regardé dehors. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage. Et depuis, j'ai jamais eu du mal à me lever le matin.

Un moment s'écoula :

-Et ils allaient mieux ? Demanda insolemment Mattew.

Le vieux sourit :

-Pas à tout les coups non.

-Normal, c'est une histoire de merde.

-Heureusement qu'elle est pas vrai... Mais sérieusement, gamin. La vie a ses hauts et ses bas. Et c'est normal. Mais tôt ou tard, on dois sortir de ses bas. Et honnêtement, mieux vaux sortir vite, comme ça, la vie passe plus vite, à l'instar de la douleur, non ? Je sais que c'est dur. Certaines personnes ont subi des lésions incroyables, dont se relever fais partie de l'impossible. Et c'est ça, qui rend beau les gens. Ils viennent de loin. Mais ils sont là. Et là, on a juste a dire « Respect ».

Le vieux regarda le jeune homme qui le regardai avec un œil vitreux. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il finit par baisser la tête.

-Elle viens cette pinte ?

La salle de réunion était remplie. Jonathan, Zara, ainsi que quasiment tout les camarades de Mattew. Ils avaient tous un air grave.

-En raison de l'abscence d'un foutu chanteur sur ce campus, et du désertion de Mattew, nous sommes dans l'obligation d'annuler cette mission.

Un silence grave pesa sur la salle. Lauren se leva :

-Mais n'y a t'il pas une autre solution ? Je sais pas moi, Darren pourrait chanter ou...

-Laisse tomber, la coupa l'intéressé, Tu mas déjà entendu chanter...

-Personne ne sait chanter correctement ici, Lauren, dis Zara. Je me souviens avoir voulu monter une comédie musicale. Heureusement qu'elle n'as jamais été réalisé, elle aurait été un massacre... Il n'y as plus rien à dire, vous pouvez retourner dans vos quartiers.

Personne dans le bureau de Zara. Personne dans le refectoir. Bordel mais où étaient passés tous les gens ? Personne dans les chambres. Peut être dans la salle de réunion. Direction le 10ème étage. Salle E, Salle E, putain de salle E...

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Tout le monde était là. Et ils en tiraient des têtes ! Il afficha le plus grand sourire qu'il pu et lança, de l'air le plus joyeusement possible :

-Bon, alors, elle commence quand cette mission ?

6 têtes se lèvent. 6 regards brillant. 6 personnes qui lui foncent dessus. Certains l'engueulent. D'autres se marrent. Mais tout le monde est heureux. Même Mattew. Il est plus que résolu à la faire cette mission. Sa voix n'aurait désormais plus de limite !


	4. Ordre de Mission

Bonjour a tous !

Voici une petite surprise que j'ai bosser pendant mes longues heures solitaires...

Je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire ^^

N'hésitez pas avec les reviews; et si vous avez des questions, je réponds aux messages privés ! (enfin, quand je peux...)

Ah, si ! Le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit ! j'attends juste le bon moment pour le mettre en ligne ! C'est a dire : 2 eme semaine de aout !

Bonne lecture !

M.

* * *

ORDRE DE MISSION DE MATTEW JORDISSON, LAUREN ADAMS, DANTE WELSH, MARTIN LIVINDEAD, DARREN THOMSON, JEAN ZADIG, ET LEXIE WILLIAMS.

CE DOCUMENT EST EQUIPE D'UN SYSTEME ANTIVOL INVISIBLE

TOUTE TENTATIVE DE SORTIE HORS DU CENTRE DE CONTRÔLE ALERTERA IMEDIATEMENT L'EQUIPE DE SECURITE

NE PAS PHOTOCOPIER – NE PAS PRENDRE DE NOTES

1:/ Speed Drinking.

Helmut Shanks est né le 16 octobre 1951 dans le New Jersey, à côté de Little Italy, de père inconnu et de mère musicienne. Il se lie d'amitié, au collège, à Giovanni Dovisioso, aujourd'hui connu pour être l'un des plus grands parrains de la mafia new-yorkaise, ainsi qu'à Andrea Heartbroke, une des plus importantes trafiquante de drogue à ce jour. Elle a également une réputation de tueuse et sniper hors pair.

Il commence très vite sa carrière de criminel, en entrant dans la pègre à l'age de 16 ans, accompagné de son ami Giovanni. Il commence comme petit revendeur et finit par diriger un réseaux de dealers assez conséquent. Dans le même temps, il se met à sniffer de la cocaïne avec Andrea avec qui il flirte. Cette relation lui as permis, à l'avenir, de se fournir en drogue en grande quantité.

Suite à une discorde avec Giovanni qui se réglera par la suite, Helmut quitte la mafia. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se met à la musique, milieu dans lequel il baigne depuis l'enfance. Il fonde ainsi son groupe, Speed Drinking (au départ, le nom était coke4free. Il a été changé en raison de la censure). Le groupe rencontre un succès mitigé, ce qui causera des différents au sein du groupe, en raison des attentes différentes des membres. Cette discorde dégénère en bataille générale entre musiciens en 1976, après 2 albums en commun, mettant fin à leur collaboration.

Ne voulant pas renoncer au monde de la musique pour autant, et vacciné de la vie de groupe, Helmut crée son propre label, Streetrunner Records.

2:/ Streetrunner Records.

Utilisant les contacts qu'il avait dans le monde de la musique, Streetrunner Records accueille très vite des groupes très prometteur. Il reçoit en son sein, même furtivement, des groupes tels que Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath, Led Zepplin, et plus recemment, Rammstein, Slipknot, As I lay Dying, Arch Enemy, et bien d'autres.

En 1990, l'apparition d'un nouveau label : Blackmail World, fait de l'ombre à la Streetrunner. Ne prenant pas au sérieux la menace que représentais ce label, Shanks l'ignora pendant près de 1 an et demi. Toutefois, après le transfert de Black Sabbath pour cette compagnie, Helmut déclare publiquement la guerre à la Blackmail. Trois semaines plus tard, le label avait coulé : Le compte en banque avait été liquidé, et le directeur du label aussi.

C'est ce qui attira l'attention du FBI. Manquant de personnel compétant à l'époque, ils contactèrent le MI5. En 1993, l'agent Jonathan Heat, alors agé de 24 ans, est lancé en infiltration sous le nom de Jonathan Davis. Avec 3 autres agent du MI5, ils forment le groupe KoRn, évoluant dans le milieu du métal underground. Leur objectif de l'époque était de prouver l'implication de Shanks dans l'affaire Blackmail. Leur titre « Blind » les fait repérés de leur cible.

Après de nombreux tubes, KoRn prend le monopole de la Streetrunner. Shanks n'hésite plus à les impliquer dans ses affaires illégales. C'est ainsi que Jonathan découvre que outre l'affaire Blackmail, auxquels il ne fait désormais plus doute de la participation du directeur, celui ci trempe dans beaucoup d'autres affaires illégales. On le soupçonne de plusieurs meurtres, trafic en touts genres, ainsi que d'une complicité très forte avec la mafia, donc Giovanni.

Les preuves pour condamner Helmut sont suffisantes. Voir excessive. Hors, l'emprisonner ne reviendrais qu'à supprimer des mains, le cerveau de tout ça étant Dovisioso, il est devenu la cible.

3:/Objectifs.

La mission présente 3 objectifs :

-Récolter des preuves contre Giovanni.

-Prendre le parrain en flagrant délit.

-En cas d'échec de l'objectif n°2, avoir au moins Helmut pour le soumettre à un interrogatoire.

4:/Déroulement de la mission.

La mission se déroulera à deux endroits différents.

La première partie se déroulera à New York même, dans le lycée privé Sainte Marylin. L'équipe, infiltrée sous le nom de Floyd, devra se rapprocher des deux enfants de Giovanni, Gina et Léo. Gagner leurs confiance, ainsi que celle de leur père. Ils devront s'immiscer dans le commerce de la mafia et pouvoir être informé des livraisons importantes.

La seconde partie se déroulera au Texas, là où Helmut tient le siège de son label. Il se présentera sous la forme d'un groupe dans la pure tradition « Sex, Drugs, and Rock n Roll ». Il devra faire ses preuves dans la région de façon a se faire repérer par Shanks. Une fois dans le label, ils devront faire une demande de tout ce que Helmut pourrais fournir, de façon à créer une grosse demande.

Il sera fourni, lors de cette mission, de la fausse drogue de façon à ce que les agents ne soient pas exposés aux effets néfastes de ces substances.

NOTE : CET ORDRE DE MISSION A ETE APPROUVE PAR LE COMITE D'ETHIQUE DE CHERUB A LA CONDITION QUE L'AGENT PRENNE CONNAISSANCE DE L'AVERTISSEMENT CI DESSOUS :

Le lycée Sainte Marylin a très mauvaise réputation. Les agents pourront être amenés à assister a des scènes de violence absolue ainsi que des meurtres, dans les deux équipes. Il est bon de rajouter que la consommation de stupéfiant sera valable d'un renvoi immédiat des services de CHERUB.


	5. Gina et Léo

Salut a tout le monde !

Revenu de vacances, bronzé, musclé, libre comme l'air ! Et malheureusement désolé de ne pas vous avoir donner de nouvelles plus tot, jai quelques petit problèmes, qui ralentissent et ralentiront a l'avenir l'écriture de mes chapitres... Et croyez bien j'en suis aussi désolé que vous ! :/

Sinon, cette périlleuse mission commence dans un cadre que la plupart des gens connaissent : un lycée ! Il y aurait pu avoir plus original, mais ca me semblait etre un bon point de départ ! Je vous propose donc de profiter de ce dernier chapitre fraichement sorti du four !

Sur un tout autre ton, jai un projet en parallele sur une histoire qui n'a rien avoir avec cherub, mais qui va secrire a 2 paires de main. Si vous etes interressé(e), je mettrais probablement le nom du blog ou nous allons publier dici deux trois jours sur mon profil. C une histoire d'ange, je ne peux rien dire de plus ^^

Merci a vous, bonne lecture !

Ps : I want to do a special thanks to the english people who read my story, its so kind of you to try to read this in french ! Thanks for all my friends and Bon courage ^^.

* * *

Le lycée Sainte Marylin. Probablement le pire lycée privé de tout l'état de New York, et clairement le pire de New York City. Rien qu'en 2012, elle a accueilli en son sein un petit milliers de vol, 326 agressions (dont 59 sexuelle) et 17 meurtres. Sa grande cour ainsi que le manque cruel de surveillant amenait les élèves de ce lycée a être livré a eux même. Aucun repos, aucun répit pour ceux qui ne savent pas se faire respecter.

Dante, Lexie et Jean venaient à peine d'arriver qu'ils avaient déjà compris les règles.

Règle n°1 : Fais toi respecter.

Règle n°2 : Si tu veux pas te faire respecter, t'as intérêt à avoir de la monnaie.

Règle n°3 : T'as pas de fric ? Tu repars sur un brancard.

Les trois adolescents avaient clairement choisis de suivre la première règle à la lettre. Lexie avait réussi en à peine une journée de remporter l'estime de tout les garçons. Quelqu'un qui ne la connaissait pas aurait dis que c'était grâce à son admirable petit cul et ses hanches de rêves, admirablement développée pour une fille de 15 ans. Mais, son caractère des plus explosifs, en faisait un agent redoutable, et forçait les hommes à se prosterner à ses pieds. Toutefois, ce tempérament lui avait régulièrement desservi. Des 7 missions auxquelles elle a participé, 3 avaient échoué à cause de ce caractère violent. Elle est probablement l'agent qui as reçu le plus de punition de l'histoire de CHERUB et n'auras probablement jamais son t-shirt noir.

Jean l'avait suivie, copié son caractère pour les besoins de la mission. C'était une agent exemplaire. 14 mission à son actif, exécutées à la vitesse de l'éclair et d'une propreté irréprochable. Cette grande brune, plutôt plate mais au corps bien fait, pouvait faire tomber n'importe quel mec, et avait le caractère antonyme à celui de Lexie, ce qui, bizarrement, n'empêchait pas l'entente entre les deux jeunes filles.

Dante lui, pour la mission, était resté égal à lui même. Flegmatique, assez paresseux, mais avec un caractère néanmoins bien trempé... Et des bras en acier forgé. Ses cheveux, habituellement roux, avait été teint en brun, pour ressembler à ses coéquipières. Celui ci était censé se rapprocher de Léo Dovisioso, qui semblait absent. Jean et Lexie avait eu plus de chance. Enfin, si on eut dire ça comme ça... Disons que Gina Dovisioso était là. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher. Un sacré phénomène cette Gina...

« Pourquoi je divague comme ça, moi ? »

Jeudi matin, 8h, devant le lycée. Dante était arrivé un peu plus en avance que ses « sœurs », qui se lavaient les cheveux à l'heure qu'il était et attendait devant le lycée, en écoutant un peu d'Ozzy (nda : Ozzy Osbourne, chanteur de Heavy métal). Sortant de ses pensées, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul. Un autre garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas s'était installé à une dizaine de mètre de lui, assis sur les rambardes qui encerclaient l'établissement.

Il avait les cheveux blonds, bouclés et semblait plongé dans son livre. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires dont les verres étaient couvert de multiples rayures. Il était plutôt petit. Mince voire maigre. Masse musculaire : genre de type à respecter la règle n°2. Il le regarda plus longuement. C'était clair maintenant. Règle n°2. Il était couvert d'hématomes aux bras et jambes. Un joli coquard décorait également son œil gauche.

Et maintenant que l'entrée du bagne commençai à se remplir, il pouvait voir les adolescents le regarder comme un morceau de viande ou comme un gibier à abattre.

Règle n°2. Pas mal de gens se moquaient de lui.

-Alors, tu es revenu ? Tu as eu les couilles de revenir ?

-Prêt pour ta raclée, connard ?

-Et le matou reviens, il est toujours vivant !

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, t'avais un tuyau dans le nez !

-A ton avis, tu rentrera vivant chez toi ce soir ?

… Règle n°2...

5 garçons l'approchèrent. Le genre règle n°1 à fond. Dante reconnut parmi eux Dominique « Dom » Sultz. Un mauvais coup ? Dom était dedans. A coup sur.

-Alors, Léo, comme ça t'es revenu. Dit un des mecs.

-T'as de quoi acheter ton permis de vivre aujourd'hui, Dovi ? Renchérit un autre.

-...

-Réponds son of a bitch. Dit Dom.

-Non, Dom, j'ai pas de fric.

Rectification. Règle n°3.

-Bon, bah, ça sera même tarif que d'habitude. Tu veux payer l'addition maintenant ou tu attends la fin des cours.

-... Tout à l'heure ?

Dom éclata d'un rire gras, bien à son image.

-Parce que tu crois que t'as le choix ? Dante regarda le groupe de gens avec pitié. Il soupira.

« Bon, faut ptete que je me bouge, sinon, ça va chauffer pour ma cible... »

Dante s'approcha du groupe de jeunes gens. Il avait réussi à se mettre dans le petit carnet de Dom.

-Hé mec, Ya un fuckin problem ?

-Ah Dante. Ouais, cet enfoiré paye jamais son droit à la vie dans ce bahut. T'es nouveau nan ? Tu veux te faire une place ? Frappe ce fils d'enculé.

Dante jeta un coup d'oeil furtif au jeune homme.

-On pourrait le laisser pour aujourd'hui nan ? Il rentre à peine.

-T'es une tarlouze ou quoi ? Frappe ce fils de pute !

Le jeune homme regarda attentivement Léo. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir sans son aide. Mais si il l'aidait, il serait dans la merde. Dom était un des plus gros caïds du lycée. Et si il provoquait une baston, la bataille était jouée d'avance, même avec l'entraînement de choc de CHERUB. Pourquoi Mattew n'est jamais là quand on as besoin de lui ?

Il réfléchit rapidement et eu une idée. Les portes derrière lui venaient juste de s'ouvrir...

-Regarde moi gamin.

Il prit la tête de Léo, et l'obligea à le fixer. Il le regarda avec un semi amusement, et lui fis un clin d'œil. Il chuchota :

-Je vais risquer mes miches pour toi. J'espère que t'appréciera.

Et là dessus, il prit la tête de Dom dans sa main gauche, le bras de Léo dans la droite. Il écrasa la tête du caïds contre la rambarde sur lequel Léo était assis, et profitant de l'effet de surprise, entraîna Léo à l'intérieur du lycée. Il courut sur toute la longueur du lycée, l'emmenant au dernier étage, interdit au public, pour le mettre à l'abri.

-Putain mec, t'es un taré ! Cracha Léo, en courant.

-Et ouais, sourit Dante, pas essoufflé pour un sou.

Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir avec des bâches par terre, éclairé au néon. Ils reprirent leur souffle quelques instants. Au bout de deux minutes, le petit blond réussi enfin à articuler :

-T'es nouveau ici ?

-Ouais, moi c'est Dante.

Sans se départir de son éternel sourire, il tendit la main. Léo la regarda, puis le jeune homme qu'il y avais au bout, puis baissa la tête en rigolant tristement.

-Si je te sers la main, ça voudra dire que tu t'engage à être le pote de la pire merde du lycée.

-En bousillant Dom, je suis autant dans la merde que toi, mec ! Répondis Dante a tac-o-tac « Alors t'inquiètes, j'ai absolument pas peur de ça ! »

Léo regarda sourit et lui serra la main.

-Quand je t'ai vu, t'a l'heure, je me suis dit, vu ton gabarit, « oh putain, encore un qui va me faire chier », bah putain je me suis trompé. Moi, c'est Léo Dovisioso, hacker pro, et punching-ball à mes heures !

La cloche de la fin des cours venait de sonner. Lexie et Jean étaient restés dans la classe, pur surveiller leur cible. Le monde autour d'elle ainsi que le brouhaha empêchait la jeune fille de les repérer. Elles avaient très vite compris l'état d'esprit de Gina Dovisioso. Plus règle n°1, tu meurs. Mais pas dans la violence, même si visiblement elle était très douée la dedans, et ne crachai pas de plus de temps en temps. Tout ce qui était provocateur et qui se voyait, elle le faisait. En 3 jours, elle avait détruit la moitié des tables de la classe, inondé un étage, foutu par terre tout les casiers du troisième étage. Une connerie quotidienne. Qu'allait elle inventer aujourd'hui ?

Contrairement aux autres jours, elle était resté en classe après la cloche. D'habitude, elle était plutôt du genre à se barrer avant la sonnerie. Là, elle regardait tranquillement la fenêtre en souriant. Elle se balançait sur sa chaise, en tortillant une mèche de cheveux sans se soucier du bruit et du peuple.

Sans son côté complètement folle, elle était vraiment jolie. Une beauté assez discrète, malgré son tempérament. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclés. Ses yeux verts et son joli teint aurait pu faire fondre. Mais à Sainte Marylin, voir ce joli minois arriver devait juste signifier une chose...

« CASSOS ! ».

-Hé, pétasse ! Cria une voix venant de l'entrée de la classe.

Un adolescent à l'allure assez pathétique s'avança vers la table de Gina. Tiens, en voilà un qui ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre... Étonnant. Mais ce qui fut plus étonnant encore, ce fut la réponse de la jeune fille, qui ne correspondait pas du tout :

-Ouiiiiiiii ? Répondit elle, très calme.

Le jeune homme parut déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la fameuse Gina ! Cela semblait bien plus facile que ce qu'il avait pensé.

-C'est toi la connasse qui as foutu mon casier par terre hier ?

-Tout à fait.

-Y'avait ma came dedans, et elle est foutue maintenant ! Je vais te faire payer.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Dit elle sur un ton moqueur que l'on commençait à reconnaître.

Les élèves se rapprochèrent de la table de la sadique. Réalisant que la jeune fille se moquait de lui, le junkie s'énerva :

-JE VAIS TE BOUSILLER ! Cria il.

Et il lança son poing aveuglement. Riant presque, Gina attrapa son poing et le retourna, d'un coup sec, lui brisant le poignet. Epic fail pour le jeune homme. Il tomba lourdement au sol, se tordant de douleur.

-Penses y à deux fois la prochaine fois, lança Gina.

Elle lui cracha au visage et lui envoya un head-kick circulaire. Son pied attérit avec violence sur la joue du geek. Regardant le jeune homme, elle rit à pleine dents, attrapa son sac et partit. Les deux agents, qui avaient observé toute la scène, s'engagèrent dans le couloir deux secondes après leur cible.

-Elle me plaît vraiment cette fille, lança Lexie, en esquivant les gens du couloir sur-peuplé.

-C'est juste une tarée. Mais toi aussi tu l'es.

-On se connaîtrait pas aussi bien, j'exploserais ta gueule pour ce que tu viens de dire.

-Je sais, Souris Jean, c'est pour ça que je me le permets. Regarde la route, on va la perdre.

Gina s'engouffra dans la salle informatique, sans regarder derrière elle. Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent et se plaquèrent contre le mur pour ne pas gêner l'afflux. Elles devaient avoir l'air naturel.

-On parle de quoi ? Demanda Jean.

-Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fous ? Dis Lexie, posant la main sur la poignée, puis prenant une voix bavarde : Et tu sais ce que je lui ai dis ?

Elle tourna la poignée.

-Non, tu lui as dis quoi ? Répondit l'agent, rentrant dans le jeu de sa coéquipière.

Elle ouvrit la porte en lui tournant le dos :

-Qu'il pouvait aller se faire enculer par Dom si ça lui chantait, mais que avec moi...

Elle se retourna et s'interrompit. Gina était assise par terre, un zipo à la main. Elle essayait de faire cramer les rideaux. Elle tourna la tête vers les « sœurs » :

-Barrez vous.

-T'y arriveras pas comme ça ! Dis Lexie, en prenant un des ordinateurs, Tiens Jean, aide moi.

Et sur ce, elle balança l'ordinateur contre le rideau qui prit feu instantanément. Jean l'imita. Gina les regarda d'abord, incrédule, puis éclata de rire :

-Merci pour le tuyau !

Elle sortit une bombe à peinture de son sac, et écrivit en gros sur le mur de la salle.

GINA IS THE QUEEN. FUCK THE OTHERS. BURN THIS FUCKIN SCHOOL !

Elle rit encore plus, et sa folie augmenta lorsque l'alarme incendie retentit.

-Des barres ! Aller venez, on se tire !

Les trois filles se mirent à courir à travers les couloirs en rigolant comme des folles. Ça faisait longtemps que Jean avait pas fait une belle connerie. Et Lexie et Gina riait pour la beauté du geste. Elles bousculaient tout le monde sur le chemin de la sortie. Gina gueulait comme une taré :

-BURN ! BURN SCHOOL BURN ! (nda : cf Burn-Black Bomb A)

Une fois sortie, elles coururent encore longtemps, avant de s'arrêter, en continuant de rire.

-Vous êtes les nouvelles, nan ? Moi c'est Gina. Vous êtes aussi tarés que moi, ça me plaît.

-Quand tu veux on remet ça ! Lui sourit Lexie.

Celle ci et Jean se regardèrent brièvement, échangeant un sourire. La mission pouvait enfin commencer.


	6. Reflexes

Bijour bijour les gens :D

Voila donc la suite de cette chtite fic ! Cette fois, on s'interresse a un personnage sombre, Darren ! D'ou le caractere un peu... Dépréssif ? De cette deuxieme partie de chapitre ^^"

Autre chose, ca fais un bout de temps que je n'ai pas écris, et je ne suis pas très content de ce chapitre, aussi ne jugez pas très sévérement s'il vous plait *.*

Ambiance musicale : LAmb of god-Ghost walking, Slipknot-Sulfur

Korn-Trash

DERNIERE CHOSE IMPORTANTE ! Je voudrais faire une immense dédicace a Little wolf of snow, sans qui le chapitre 6 n'aurais jamais vu le jour ! Merci beaucoup petite louve ! Et aussi un clin d'oeil a cleanupguy qui me soutient depuis le début !

* * *

-3, 4...

La musique commença. Darren à la guitare, Lauren à la basse, Martin à la batterie, Mattew au chant. Headbang général, sur le rythme de la musique. Gros screamo de Mattew qui ouvre la musique. Une glace sans teint. De l'autre coté, Lola et Jonathan, regardant le petit groupe s'activer. Jonathan sourit, et glisse a Lola :

-Ils sont bon.

La jeune femme lui sourit :

-Bon ? Excellant oui ! C'est dingue d'avoir ce talent a cet age là. Ils ont réussi à composer tout un album en moins de 2 semaines, et chacune des chansons est mieux que celle d'avant !

-C'est l'effet chérub, rit Jonathan.

Un silence s'installa, comblé par la musique du groupe. Jonathan se pencha et parla dans le micro du studio :

-Ok, les gars, Lauren, stop un moment.

La musique s'arrêta, et Jonathan rentra dans le studio. Il regarda les jeunes avec un sourire entre la satisfaction et l'affection.

Cela faisait 2 semaines que la mission avait commencé, et même si les chansons se composait à un rythme impressionnant, une partie du travail restait à faire. Se faire connaître. C'était le moment de tester l'imagination de ce petit groupe.

Jonathan prit une chaise et s'assit dessus à l'envers.

-Je dois vous féliciter. Vous faites un boulot de compo géniale. Mais la vie de groupe, c'est pas que ça. Maintenant que vous avez les chansons, il faut trouver un moyen de les faire connaître. Vous avez des idées ?

Les jeunes se regardèrent. En effet, ils y avaient réfléchi, et étaient plutôt fier de leur trouvaille.

-Un concert guerilla, sourit Martin. On arrive, on fout le bordel, on joue, on fait triper les gens, les flics arrivent, and RUN !

Jonathan sourit. Ils lui rappelait vraiment ses débuts. Plein d'énergie, des idées à la pelle.

-C'est pas mal en effet. Mais qui dis concert dis pub de concert. Un concert ne sert a rien si personne ne peut le voir. Ça s'appelle une répète sinon. Vous avez quoi comme idée de pub ? Des affiches ?

Regard et sourire entre les membres du groupe. Ils avaient mieux que ça.

-Non, sourit Mattew, on a pensé à plus original. Enfin, Darren a pensé à plus original.

L'intéressé grogna :

-Un concert pour faire la promo d'un concert... Mais pour la promo, un concert qui se déplace...

-Qui se déplace ? Demanda Jonathan qui fronça les sourcils.

-Ca coute cher, dit Mattew, Mais ça pourrais le faire. Le principe : 1 semi remorque, chargé de matos de musique. Les flancs ouverts. Sur des routes passant dans les villes. On passe dedans, on s'arrete le temps d'une ou deux chansons, on distribue des tracts, on repars, et la même dans une autre ville, etc.

Jonathan était estomaqué.

-Mais... Tu imagines ce que ça doit couter ? s'exclama celui ci, presque en colère.

-Selon notre ordre de mission, nous avons de quoi faire sur le point de vue financier. Fit Lauren. La mère de Darren viendrais de décéder, laissant un héritage plus que immense. J'ai calculé, cette opération reviendrai à enlever 10% de ce capital. On peut dire que Chérub a débloqué énormément d'argent pour cette mission.

-Justement, si on pouvait éviter de tout dépenser...

-Roh allez, Jonathan, rit Mattew, Si on veut se faire repèrer par Shanks, c'est la manière la plus rapide et la plus efficace.

Jour du concert dans le camion. 5H du matin. Un réveil, musique lente et sombre :

-I don't know why, i'm so fucking cold

I don't know why it hurts me.

Les draps sont repoussés. La lampe allumé. Une main éteint le réveil. Un temps. Darren se redressa de son lit. Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains et soupire, fixa son regard droit devant lui de son regard vide. Se lèva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. S'appuyant sur le lavabo, il se regarda droit dans les yeux a travers le miroir.

Ne penser a rien. Penser c'est souffir. Il ne faut pas souffrir...

-Ne pas penser, chuchota t'il.

Il prit la lame de rasoir posé sur le bord de son lavabo. Toujours au même endroit, sa place était devenu un réflexe, comme toute la vie de Darren. Il est écrit dans son dossier Chérub que cet enfant utilise plus son cerveau reptilien que sa matière grise. Ce qu'il fit après était un réflexe également. Il n'y pensai même plus. Une fois son avant bras en sang, il voyait seulement le plaisir qu'il en découlais...

Alcool à 90. Un coton. Légère piqure. Un t-shirt à manche longue. Jean noir. Doc. Gel. Parti pour petit déj. Céréales sur l'étagère. Martin qui demande comment ça va. Réponse machinale :

-Bien et toi ?

N'écoute pas la réponse. Lait dans le frigo. Bol dans le placard. Céréales dans bol. Lait sur céréales. Assis à la table. Arrivé de Lola :

-Bonjour tout le monde !

Darren rougit. Et un flot de pensée l'envahit. A sa grande honte. A sa grande douleur. Mais elle avait don de déclencher chez lui des réactions qui... ne lui étaient pas familières. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir sa lame de rasoir dans sa poche.

-Ca va ce matin les garçons ? Demanda t'elle, avec son grand sourire habituel. Pas trop le trac ?

Martin et Mattew répondirent, pendant que Darren s'enfonçait dans son mutisme.

La jeune femme, au look métalleux, était d'une grande beauté. Son piercing à la lèvre avec ces cheveux de jais la rendait piquante, et pas mal de mecs serait prêt à lui tomber dans les bras. Dont Darren.

Elle s'assit à la table, une bière à la main (note de l'auteur : Oui a 5h du matin ? Et alors, métalhead jusqu'au bout!), les pieds dessus, et déclara :

-Darren ? Je vois bien que t'es timide. Mais si t'es comme ça sur scène ça va pas le faire. Bouge un peu ton gros cul.

Il la regarda longuement avec un air incrédule. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait pas si il devait s'extasier sur le fait qu'elle lui ai parlé ou lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et que c'était pas ses oignions. Il ne parvint qu'à se rembrunir d'avantage. Il marmona quelque chose d'incompréhensible, débarrassa son bol, chopa un couteau discrètement et sorti fumer une clope.

-Putain il est où ce motherfucker ?

8H du matin, le camion est chargé depuis 1 heure. Darren n'as pas réapparu depuis maintenant 2h30. Lola était parti le chercher il y avait 45 minutes, mais elle n'étais toujours pas revenue. Le groupe semble embété mais Jonathan est totalement exaspéré.

-Qui la vu pour la dernière fois ? Hurle t'il presque.

-Lauren, répondis Martin. Il allait dans la rue, une clope dans le bec.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout putain, qu'est ce qu'il fout...

Son téléphone sonna. Il screama :

-T'es ou bordel ?

-Tu me causes sur un autre ton John ! Dis Lola au bout du fil. J'ai Darren, on arrive.

-Il va m'entendre celui là...

Il raccrocha. 5 minutes plus tard ils étaient là. Darren était encore plus bizarre qu'avant. La manche de son t-shirt semblait imprégner de liquide, mais son visage exprimait presque... De la joie. C'était la première fois que l'on voyait l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il garda ce même sourire que Jonathan se mis à l'engueler. Et quand il eu finis, le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire :

-Vous inquiétez pas. On se met en route maintenant. On as assez perdu de temps.

Jonathan gromella dans sa barbe, et s'en alla, laissant les ados entre eux.

-Mec, fit Martin, je sais pas ce qui c'est passé pendant ces deux heures, mais t'as l'air bien high !

-Oh mec, tu sais, rien d'exceptionnel.

-Et tu te sens prêt ? Je veux dire, sur scène c'est pas comme en studio... dit Mattew, peu assuré

-Mec, ça pogotera plus sur scène que dans la fosse.

Un temps. Tout le monde regarda Darren, ce qui eu le don de le faire rire. Darren, rire ?!

-Allez les gars, on a un concert, et on est à la bourre !


	7. When things turns bad

Bonjour à tous ! Il est actuellement 2h du matin, j'ai bosser sur ce chapitre une bonne partie de la journée, et pendant que j'écris ce petit commentaire, je savoure chaque petit mot qui daigne sortir de mes doigts engourdis :)

D'abord, un spécial thanks, pour Litlle wolf of snow (on dirait qu'on est a egalité petit loup), et j'en profite pour lui faire un peu de pub : Si vous êtes fan de Galactik Football et/ou de yaoi, sa fic "Qui peut le juger" est juste géniale :D

Pour ce chapitre, je me suis inspirer de plusieurs chansons, que je peux vous conseiller d'ecouter en même temps pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :D

You shook me all night long/ Hells Bells- AC DC (première partie)

-Coming Undone-Korn (seconde partie)

-ANimal I have become-Three days grace (troisième partie) Et pour cette même partie, Suavemente de Pitbull (j'ai souffert pour vous écrire ce passage croyez moi... Je ne serais plus jamais le meme ;) )

-Where is my mind-Pixies (passage des chiottes)

Et Slipknot-My plague et Skrillex-First of the year Pour la dernière partie !

Bonne lecture a tous :D

Red Raven (Mon surnom et avatar ont changé ;) )

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, révelant un Léo mal habillé, aux cheveux réunis en queue de cheval. Il sourit, voyant Dante devant son palier.

-Yo, mec ! Rentre, fais pas gaffe au bordel ! Mon père est pas là pour quelques heures, Gina a déjà tout mis à sac...

En effet, quand Dante entra dans l'appartement spacieux des Dovisioso, il avait l'impression de rentrer dans Beyrouth. Des paquet de chips étaient étendus un peu partout, accompagnés de quelques bouteilles de bières, et trois corps étaient par terre à rigoler comme des baleines. Dante reconnu Gina et ses « sœurs ». Elles avaient bu, et semblaient se foutre de la gueule de leurs bouteilles de bière.

-Vous êtes pitoyables, s'adressa Dante à l'attention de Lexie et Jean.

-On t'emmerde sale con, réussi à dire Lexie entre deux éclats de rire.

-Vous êtes au courant que maman sait pas où vous êtes ?

-On l'emmerde ! rit Jean.

Dante soupira. Au moins, elles se rapprochaient de leur cible...

-Tu viens ? Lui demanda Léo, l'entraînant vers sa chambre.

-Baisez bien les mecs ! gueula Gina.

Léo secoua la tête, et entraîna Dante dans sa chambre.

La chambre de celui ci aurait pu se surnommer « Le paradis du geek ». A coté d'une fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, 3 ordinateurs étaient allumés. Des posters de groupes, de femmes et de jeux vidéo recouvrait les murs, et une télé trônait en face de son lit, ainsi qu'une énorme sono dans un coin. Dante s'en rapprocha immédiatement, et se mit à regarder la pile de CD qui se dressai juste à côté. Il finit par choisir un CD de AC DC, et, après avoir demandé la permission à Léo, il envoya le son.

-She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean

Was the best damn woman i ever seen

Léo se mit immédiatement en position de air guitar, mimant Angus Young, faisant rire Dante, qui se mit à chanter avec la musique :

-You. Shook me all night long !

-Franchement, c pas la meilleure, fis Léo, mais je l'ai pas en CD.

Il alla sur un de ses ordis, celui qui paraissait le moins puissant, le raccorda à la sono par une prise jack, et mit la musique. Le son des cloches de Hells Bells se mit à résonner dans toute la chambre, arrachant un sourire de plaisir à Dante.

-Voila, tu mets ça, lui cria Léo pour couvrir la musique, et après tu peux crever heureux !

-C'est clair ! Répondis Dante.

Léo se repencha sur son ordi et Dante jeta un coup d'œil plus attentifs à ceux-ci. C'était clairement pas de la merde ! Un Alienware, un Republic of gamer et un ordi qu'il semblait s'être crée lui même.

-Hé mec, c pas du petit matos de merde que t'as là ! Fit Dante. Ils te servent a quoi ? T'en as pas assez d'un seul ? L'alienware suffirait plus que largement!

-Hmmm ? Ah non, c'est parce que je m'en sers pour des trucs différends.

-Ah oui ? Et ils te servent à quoi ?

-Bah celui là, dit-il en pointant l'ordi sur lequel était mis la musique, « le republic of gamer », il me sert à jouer principalement, mais aussi musique et images. C'est mon ordi de loisir si tu veux. Celui là (il pointa l'alienware) il me sert pour coder. Je code à mort, je crée beaucoup de logiciel assez sympa, je te montrerai. Et mon dernier, c'est mon petit bijou. 3,6 giga Hertz de processeur, RAM de 8 giga, Ecran asus et carte graphique Ati. Je m'en sers pour... Mon passe temps, lui fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Dante l'interrogea du regard. Il avait l'impression de savoir ce dont le jeune homme parlait, mais il était incapable de mettre le doigts dessus.

-Ton passe temps ? Demanda Dante.

-Disons que... Se cantonner aux côtés strictement légal des ordinateurs n'est pas très intéressant... C'est dans l'illégalité que Internet prend vraiment toute son ampleur... Et je suis assez doué pour flairer les bonnes affaires, surtout quand elles sortent du cadre de la loi.

-Ah mais oui, suis je bête ! Se rappella Dante, Tu m'avais dis que tu hackais la première fois qu'on s'est vu !

-Mais je ne fais pas que ça, sourit Léo, je pirate des sites, je hacke des comptes... Mais mon grand trip, c'est de détourner des sociétés et de faire des arnaques financières. Je fais cracher les gens avec des faux sites ou des fausses annonces.

-Arnaques financières ? Dit Dante.

Voyant le regard désapprobateur de Darren, celui ci s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais j'ai un principe. J'arnaque seulement ceux qui sont bien au dessus du socle de pauvreté. Et après, je pirate les banques pour donner à ceux qui sont en découvert, ou bien je les envoies à des associations caritatives

-Ça a l'air intéressant... Fis Dante, souriant de nouveau.

-Assez, dis Léo, imitant son ami, en ce moment, mon grand trip, c'est de pirater les comptes d'hommes importants. Et de pirater les webcam d'actrices du X.

-Ça à l'air passionnant... Déclara Dante dont les lèvres montaient jusqu'aux oreilles, Montre moi tout ça...

* * *

De l'autre côté de l'appartement, l'ambiance retombait. 6 autres bières avaient été décapsuler, et les trois filles ne savaient plus quoi faire. Elles avaient mis du Korn a fond, mais, posées sur le canapé, elles sirotaient leurs bouteilles d'un air vide.

-Ya pas quelqu'un qui a une idée ? Se lamenta Jean.

-Trouve quelque chose toi, la rabroua Lexie.

-On pourrait aller foutre la merde quelque part... Proposa Jean.

-Nan, répliqua Gina, Mon père devrait pas trop trop tarder, et si ch'uis pas là, ça ira mal pour mon cul... On pourrais fumer, chuis sur mon abruti de frère a un reste de tos dans sa chambre

Les deux « sœurs » se regardèrent. D'un signe de tête, Lexie répondis :

-Pas fan de weed. Préfère les...

Soudain, une illumination.

-Et si on invitais quelques personnes ? Tu connais pas deux trois mecs sympas, qui pourraient mettre de l'ambiance ?

-Mmmmm Voyons voir... Dominique Sultz, il est marrant et trop bien foutu. Mais il se déplace jamais sans ses potes. Ce qui nous fait déjà trois mec. On en invite d'autres ?

-Nan, vu qu'on est trois meufs... Et en comptant les deux abrutis de la salle d'a côtés, dans le cas où ils débarquent, on sera en infériorité numérique. Donc, juste eux, ça ira.

-Ok, j'appelle alors, Dis Gina en se levant.

Elle composa le numéro du gars sur son téléphone portable et le porta à son oreille. Après un court instant :

-Allô Dom ? (un temps) Ouais c'est Gina. Dovisioso. (un temps) Ouais, ouais, bah écoute, tranquille. Ouais, chuis avec des potes là, et ça manque un peu de testostérone, tu veux pas te ramener ? (un temps) Ouais, ramène de la tise, yen as jamais assez (elle ris. Son regard se durcis). Non mon pote, ça, tu te l'as garde. Ce genre de truc rentre pas sous mon toit. (un temps) Ok a toute. Ciao.

* * *

Une demi-heure après, Dominique sonnait à la porte de Gina, avec ses deux amis. Quand celle ci lui ouvrit, totalement éméché, un sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Il imaginait bien comment la soirée pouvaient finir, avec trois nanas complètement bourrée, et trois mecs qui savent pertinemment ce qu'ils veulent... La voix chancelante à cause de l'ivresse, Gina lança :

-Salut Dom !

-Salut, Répliqua le jeune homme, J'ai apporter de quoi se rafraîchir la gorge

Il sortit une grande bouteille de vodka :

-T'as pas de la beer plutôt ?

-Nan, ça, ça bourre mieux.

C'est plus rapide pour arriver à ses fins...

-Ok, bah entre, je suis avec Jean et Lexie Floyd, je ne sais pas si tu les connais.

-Le nom me dit quelques choses...

-C'est elles qui ont brûlé l'école. Avec mon aide évidemment, lui expliqua t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ah oui, je dois les connaître de là.

Il entra dans les restes du salon des Dovisioso. Les deux jeunes filles étaient en plein délire sur Animal I have become de Three days grace, au milieu des bières. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant quand elles virent les garçons.

-Salut les mecs, lança Lexie avec un grand sourire.

Ils la saluèrent, mais Jean resta muette. Elle n'aimait pas Dom, dès le premier regard. Pourtant, il était plutôt beau garçon : les cheveux noirs en brosse, des yeux bleus pénétrant, la mâchoire carrée, et une musculature plus que voyante, qui tranchant avec son corps plutot mince. Pas mal de femmes lui seraient tomber dans les bras. Mais quelques choses dans son regard, une lueur de folie lui déplaisait. Il semblait prêt à tout. Et quand Gina rapporta 6 shots, elle su immédiatement qu'elle ne devait pas boire plus. Elle n'avait pas confiance en cet homme, et ne voulait pas qu'il la voies plus éméché qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Dom commença a servir la vodka. Ils prirent tous leurs verres, sauf Jean.

-Tu bois pas ? Lui demanda un des potes ahuri du caïd.

-Non merci, je tiens pas super bien l'alcool.

Lexie la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Jean tenait d'habitude très bien l'alcool. Elle n'y croyait pas. La cadette insista du regard l'air de dire « Pour la mission. »

« Non, je la sens pas... »

« Toi qui est une si bonne agent, tu dois savoir que l'as on as besoin que tu sois ivre. Faut s'intégrer... Je te tiendrais les cheveux quand tu ira vomir »

Clin d'oeil de Lexie. Jean soupira. Elle avait raison... La jeune fille finit par prendre son shot et cria sans vraiment d'enthousiasme :

-Kampai.

-KAMPAI !

Ils vidèrent leurs shots en même temps.

-Ah putain ça fait du bien, fit abruti n°2.

Comme l'ambiance commençait à se réchauffer au fur et à mesure des verres, Lexie proposa de danser un petit peu.

-Allez, qui pour une petite danse ? Fit Lexie.

-Moi chuis partant, Souris abruti n°1.

Ils commencèrent a se déhancher sur Suavemente de Pitbull. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, Abruti prenant Lexie par les hanches et la laissant se frotter sur lui. Ahuri s'empressa d'emmener Gina se déhancher. L'ambiance augmenta encore en chaleur, les lumières du soleil couchant s'infiltrant par la fenêtre, projetant des ombres roses.

-Suavemente, Besame !

« Et comme chaque homme qui as peur de perdre sa virilité, pensa Jean, Dominique va m'inviter... Pauvre mouton. »

Et, tel qu'elle l'avait prévu, le jeune homme lui fit, en criant presque pour couvrir la musique :

-Tu viens ?

-Non. Répondis t-elle froidement.

-C'était un ordre poli.

Elle le regarda, et, les sens émoussés par l'alcool, ne réagis pas quand Dom la leva et la prit par les hanches. Pendant 10 secondes, elle essaya de se prèter au jeu, pour le bien de la mission, mais quand il sentit les mains de l'adolescent s'introduire sous son T-shirt, elle le repoussa :

-Mais t'as un problème ou quoi ? Laisse moi tranquille son of a bitch !

-C'est moi que t'appelles son of a bitch, puta ?!

-On se calme les gens ! Dit Lexie.

-Ta gueule, pouffiasse !

Gina s'approcha, prenant son regard qui lui valait le respect du lycée entier. Une aura meurtrière émanait d'elle.

-Dominique, tu te calmes direct. Casse toi. Va prendre l'air.

Voyant l'expression agressive, Dom battit en retraite dans les toilettes.

* * *

Personne ne lui parlait comme ça. Cette pute allait voir. Quand il ressortirai des chiottes, Gina ou pas, il lui défoncerai la gueule. Il sortit un petit paquet rempli de poudre blanche. Gina lui avait interdit d'en emmener, mais il en avait plus rien a foutre. Il rabaissa le couvercle des WC, disposa sa poudre blanche dessus. A l'aide d'une règle, il en fit 3 lignes qu'il s'empressa d'aspirer.

Il laissa aller son corps contre le mur carrelé. Son front se posant sur les dalles froides. Il soupira :

-Ah... Putain...

Cette... (il ne trouvait plus le mot, la drogue commençant à agir sur son cerveau malade) allait voir. Ouais, ouais d'abord il allait... Il allait... Ouais il allait la frapper. Il l'insulterai. Ouais ouais... Ouais ça allait être coooool... Ensuite... Il arracherait les vêtements de Gina et Jean, et là il pourrait vraiment s'amuser... Elles regretteraient de l'avoir provoqué, lui, le grand Dom !

Il se mit a rire comme un dément, sans vraiment pouvoir s'arrêter. Cette perspective le réjouissait drolement. Ca l'excitait même...

-Ah putain, c'est trop bon...

Il remballa son matos, et sortit des chiottes.

-Chérie, je suis de retour !

* * *

Il entra dans le salon, vit les trois filles. La plus proche était Lexie. Il lui retourna une droite bien placé au niveau du visage. Elle tomba, et le rire du drogué ne fit qu'augmenter. Il commença à la passer a tabac pendant qu'elle était au sol. Les deux autres mecs riaient avec lui, sans réagir. Les filles lui tapaient dans le dos, pour qu'il arrête, mais celui ci, de part les effets de la cocaïne, ne sentait rien du tout.

Quand il estima en avoir fini avec elle, il se retourna et envoya un direct à l'estomac de Gina, qui se tordit en deux. Il poussa Jean qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, tête la première. Elle perdit connaissance. Le cri de Gina résonna dans toute la maison quand Dom commença à déchirer son t-shirt. Il n'était pas parti pour elle au départ, mais son cerveau n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Il n'était plus soumis qu'à ses pulsions... Et ça pouvait l'emmener très loin.

Lorsque Dante entendit le cri de Gina, il sortit immédiatement de la chambre, suivi de près par Léo. Le spectacle qu'il vit était choquant. Deux garçons qui semblaient aussi bêtes que leurs pieds tenaient chacun un bras de la jeune fille, tandis qu'une silhouette connue s'évertuait à déchirer les vêtements de celle ci un par un avec des grognements de bête sauvage. Le sang de Dante ne fit qu'un tour :

-Planque toi Léo ! Cria Dante.

Il courut vers Ahuri et lui envoya un coup de pied facial d'une force qu'il ne serait jamais cru capable. Le jeune homme décolla littéralement. Il enchaîna avec un direct a la gorge pour abruti, et accueillit Dom d'un coup de pied retourné dans la nuque. Mattew n'aurait pas fait mieux. Visiblement, les deux enfoirés étaient KO, mais Dom semblait s'en foutre totalement. Il se leva, et reconnut Dante immédiatement.

-HIJO DE PUTA ! Meugla le junkie en le chargeant.

Dante esquiva de justesse le paquet de muscle qui lui fonçait dessus, et lui fit un croche patte. Le caïd se releva comme si de rien n'était et commença a enchaîner Dante qui se défendait tant bien que mal. Soudain, il buta contre le corps d'un des abrutis, et se retrouva par terre. Dom voulut lui porter un coup de pied a l'estomac, mais il réussit à l'esquiver en se repliant sur lui même. Se contorsionnant, le rouquin se remit debout et envoya un coup de poing de toute ses forces dans la face du drogué, ce qui réussit a lui faire poser un genou a terre. Coup de pied sur sa jambe. Elle se dérobe. Il se retrouve a genou. Crochet dans le menton. Clé de bras sur le cou. Il commence à étouffer le caïd, qui se débat avec une force surhumaine.

« Je vais lâcher... Pensa Dante, Si je lâche, c'est fini... »

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de pistolet que l'on charge.

-Lâche le.

« Et merde, c'est fini pour moi... »

Il lâcha le corps, qui s'écroula. Il se retourna, s'attendant a faire face a Ahuri ou Abruti, mais il se retrouva face un grand homme blond d'une quarantaine d'année, qui braquai un walter PPK muni d'un silencieux sur la tête de Dom.

-Vous êtes...

-Le père de Gina et Léo. Andrea. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici, putain ?

20 minutes plus tard, le salon était de nouveau nickel. Gina avait un nouveau t-shirt, Jean avait émergé, et Lexie avait un bandage sur le front. Léo, qui s'était abriter dans la salle de bain, comme lui avait ordonner Dante, était revenu et avait eu le temps de faire une crise d'angoisse. Les trois jeunes hommes qui s'étaient incruster étaient maintenus sur le canapé par le flingue de Andrea, toujours braqué sur eux. Tous étaient réunis dans la pièce principale. Sans retirer de sa ligne de mire les trois coupables du bordel ambiant, Andrea tira une chaise et s'assit :

-Allez, racontez moi ce qui c'est passé. Je veux la vérité.

-C'est pas notre faute m'sieur Dovisioso, commença Ahuri. C'est Dom qui...

-J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE QUI C'EST !

Silence.

-Pour moi, vous êtes tout les trois coupable, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis. La seule chose qui m'empêche de vous plomber la maintenant, c'est que mes enfants sont là. Mais si vous me mentez, je n'aurais aucun scrupule a tous vous aligner contre un mur hors de leur champs de vision et à vous fusiller comme des lapins. Est ce que c'est clair ?

Et tout ça, d'une voix très calme et très posé, comme si cela ne changeait rien pour lui qu'il les tues ou non.

-Voilà comment ça va se passer. Je vais vous interroger. Vous allez me donner la version des faits, puis je demanderai a ce jeune homme de me dire ce qu'il sait (il pointa Dante du doigt). Si elles diffèrent trop...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Les trois s'empressèrent de dire tout ce qu'ils savaient dans une cacophonie sonore incroyable. Ahuri pleurai nerveusement, Dom semblait sur le point de péter une durite, son regard s'affolant à chaque seconde, et abruti n'en menait pas large non plus. Quand ils eurent fini, Andrea prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira.

-Bien je crois avoir saisi... Tu approuves ? Demanda t-il à Dante.

-Je ne suis arrivé que lorsque Gina a crier, je n'étais pas là avant... Il vaudrait mieux demander à votre fille.

L'homme regarda sa fille. Elle ne semblait pas en état de parler. Lexie lui frottai les épaules, et elle tremblai comme une feuille, les larmes aux yeux. État de choc. Voyant l'état de sa fille, son regard se durcit.

-Levez vous. Ordonna t-il d'un ton sans appel aux trois, sans détacher le regard de sa fille.

Dans un unique mouvement, les trois racailles se levèrent.

-Sortez et attendez moi dans la rue.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Andrea se retourna vers les Floyd.

-Je m'en vais pour une heure. A mon retour, je ne veux plus vous voir. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui monsieur, Répondis Jean.

Il sourit froidement.

-Je vous recontacterai plus tard. Cette histoire n'en restera pas là.

Et il sortit, laissant les cinq adolescents hagard et perdu, en état de choc.

* * *

Et voila ! J'espere que vous avez aimé :D Et si vous avez vraiment aimer, et bien... Les reviews existent ;) Et je me ferais une grande joie de les lires :D


End file.
